Los hermanos element
by lizbeth snow
Summary: lizbeth snow narra la historia de como se hizo espiritu ella y sus hermanos, ellos se ganaron el odio de muchos espiritus, pero lo que no sabian era que se robaron el corazon de 3 peculiares guardianes y un ser maligno...
1. Chapter 1

Hello aquí lizbethsnow123

Este ahora será una historia sobre Lizbeth Snow como reacciono ante la muerte de sus hermanos y como los ayudara en no caer en la trampa de pitch black

-EPIOLOGO-

Hola mi nombre es Lizbeth Snow soy el espíritu del viento y ayudante del guardián del invierno Jack frost él y yo somos los grandes amigos, el me presento a su nueva familia "LOS GUARDIANES" me llevo bien con north, sandman, bunnymund, pero no me llevo muy bien que digamos con toothiana fairy el hada de los dientes, como verán ella en pocas palabras me odia, porque no le gusta que siempre han de de aventuras con Jack, a veces pienso que sobreprotege a Jack, ni que me lo fuera a robar o comer, pero bueno ese es otra historia

Esta nueva aventura no solo incluye a los guardianes, sino también a mis hermanos biológicos, lizeth López torres y Blake López torres, ellos son mis hermanos, lizeth es mi hermana gemela, y Blake es mi hermano mayor, yo pasaba todos los días observándolos ya que ellos no me veian, yo los cuide sin que ellos se diensen cuenta, pero jamas me imagine que las mentiras y el deseo fuezen los peores enemigos de mis hermanos, yo los vi morir a los dos pero gracias al hombre luna los revivio como espiritus…

Esta no es solo mi historia, también es de mis hermanos y somos mejores conocidos como los HERMANOS ELEMENT y esta es nuestra historia….

Ola chicos(a) este es el epiologo

Si tiene dudas pueden preguntármelo

Espero tener muchos reviese

Les mando un gran abrazo

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hello parece que a nadie le intereso mi historia

Pero bueno yo seguiré actualizando esta historia

Acepto críticas y tomatazos…

Solo actualizo de martes a viernes

Atte.: lizbethsnow123

- EL NACIMIENTO DE LIZBETH SNOW -

Oscuridad, miedo y angustia eso sentía en mi interior, me sentía sin alma es como si estuviese muerta y lo estaba pero de otra forma, estaba en un bosque lleno de nieve y el viento corría entre mis cabellos, mire a la luna eran tan bella y magnifica desde ese entonces ya no sentí miedo alguno, cerca de ese lugar había un lago congelado y hay me admire, me sobresalte un poco porque ya no era la misma, tenía el cabello café claro suelto con un broche de media luna, ojos color café oscuro, traía puesto un suéter azul con gorro, short de mezclilla azul marino, cinturón negro con una media luna en el centro, traía pues en los pies unos converse color azul.

Me trepe a un árbol cercano para saber si habría un pueblo cerca de mí, pero no estaba todos cubierto de nieve que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien, de repente oí un crujido, la rama se rompió, cerré los ojos para no ver y sentir en dolor de la caída, pero nunca la sentí, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba volando, hacia marometas y logra controlarlo.

De repente oí una voz que me llamaba

Lizbeth Snow… me llamaron

Quien está ahí?Dije algo asustada

Lizbeth Snow tranquila no te hare daño? esa voz la sentí entre preocupada y tranquilizadora

Quien rayos eres tú? Le grite muy enojada

Mira aquí arriba esa voz me dijo

Cuando mire hacia arriba era la luna que me estaba llamando, pero como sabía quién era, acaso él sabe algo que no se yo me quede pensado

Eres la luna… dije algo desconfiada

Jajaja cariño soy el hombre luna pero puedes llamarme MIM… dijo el hombre luna para tranquilizarme y que le tuviera confianza

Que paso conmigo?...dije algo triste y melancólica

No te preocupes ahora está a salvo y yo te cuidare…dijo MIM

Como puedes cuidarme si solo eres la luna….le dije algo enojada

De repente la luna dejo de resplandecer y cuando vi apareció frente a mí un hombre como de unos 20 años, su cabello era plateado, sus ojos grises como las nubes de lluvia, traía una túnica plateada y tenía una sonrisa que te podía decir que confiaras en el

Yo soy MIM querida y yo te protegeré, también quiero que aprendas a convivir con una chica que controla un elemento al igual que tu…dijo MIM con una sonrisa

Que controla un elemento al igual que yo?... le dije algo dudosa

Sígueme y te la presentare…me dijo y quería que le diera la mano para seguirlo

Lo seguí hasta un lugar cálido, pero a mí no me afecto en nada, cuando llegamos era un gran bosque, cerca de ahí había una gran cascada y hermosas flores silvestre y no podía faltar pequeños animalitos…

MIM eres tu…dijo una voz femenina era una voz alegre y sorprendida

Apareció una chica alta de cabello negro azabache suelto con dos mini trenzas amarradas, traía un vestido verde corto hasta la rodilla, un cinturón café con una media luna en el centro y unos zapatos de ballet color café, era de piel blanca, le calculaba de unos 14 años

MIM que sorpresa, que haces aquí y quien es tu compañera…dijo con curiosidad

Dilian earth ella es Lizbeth Snow es un nuevo espíritu que controla un elemento…dijo MIM con una sonrisa

Hola me llamo dilian earth pero puedes decirme earth o solo dilian…me dijo con una sonrisa

Hola dilian earth soy Lizbeth Snow, pero puedes llamarme Snow o solo Lizbeth… le dije con una sonrisa, ella es muy buena hasta podríamos ser amigas

Bueno dilian solo vine a preguntarte si Lizbeth podía quedarse contigo ya que eres una chica que puede controlar algún elemento…dijo MIM dudoso a la respuesta de earth

Claro que se puede quedar conmigo MIM no hay problema…dijo dilian con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro, ya no estaría sola, ahora estaría bien acompañada

Gracias earth te lo agradezco…dijo MIM

No hay nada que agradecer MIM… dijo earth

Bueno Lizbeth te quedaras con earth a vivir… dijo MIM

No hay problema ella y yo nos llevaremos muy bien… verdad earth….le dije a earth con una sonrisa

Claro que si no hay problema… dijo earth dándome un abrazo

Ok chicas me despido pero no se van a poder deshacerse de mi… yo las estaré cuidando ok… dijo MIM serio con una gran autoridad y sobreprotección

Ok.. Dijimos al unísono

Muy bien… Snow y Earth cuídense mucho, si algo sucede Earth no tardes en hablarle a los guardianes…dijo MIM serio

Lo hare MIM… dijo earth muy decidida

Muy bien cuídense chicas…dijo MIM ya retirándose de ese lugar

MIM espera!... Lizbeth grito

Si Lizbeth que sucede… MIM algo preocupado

Gracias MIM… dijo Lizbeth dándole un abrazo dejando en shock a MIM ya que nadie, ni earth, le habían dado un abrazo

De nada pequeña… dijo MIM feliz y le devolvió el abrazo, cuando termino el abrazo MIM le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Lizbeth y a dirían y se retiró del lugar

Dilian?..dijo Lizbeth

Si Lizbeth?..dijo dilian

Quienes son los guardianes?.. Pregunto Lizbeth con curiosidad

Pronto los conocerás Lizbeth… muy pronto de lo que tu crees?... dijo dilian con un tono picaron porque ella sabía el pasado de Lizbeth y ya quería ver la cara que pondría, ya ella sabe lo que pasara en el pasado, presente y futuro y ella sabe que su viejo amigo de la infancia serie nacido como espíritu del invierno, ya quería ver la cara de ellos dos al volverse a ver y presentía que de esa amistad, podría a ver algo más…..

MUY BIEN ACLARO 3 COSAS

1.- LIZBETH SNOW TIENE PODERES DEL VIENTO Y PUEDE CONTROLAR LA NIEVE

2.- ELLA TIENE 13 AÑOS8 LO SE MUY JOVEN PARA JACK FROST, PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA NO IMPORTA LA EDAD SI NO EL ROAMCE ENTRE ELLOS 2)

3.- DILIAN EARTH PUEDE VER EL PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO

SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

BEY BYE


	3. Chapter 3

-TE RECUERDO -

Pasaron 300 años desde tu ultimo encuentro con MIM, lo extrañabas el era una persona maravillosa y bondadosa, tu y dilían habían forjado un gran lazo de hermandad, pero aveces te ponías a recordar como estaría Lizeth y Blake, de vez en cuando lo visitabas, aunque ellos no te podían ver, tu lo cuidabas y pretegias, aveces lo veias triste desde tu partida, y eso te hacia sentirte mal, por que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que te paso, tu hermana crecio y se convirtió en una pre-adolescente ella aun conservaba su peluche de conejo y sus huevos de pascua que siempre iban a recolestar el dia de pascua, Blake se volvió todo un gran chico hasta te lo imaginabas con novia y todo, pero no tenia, el se volvió frio y distante con tus padre, pero con Lizeth era distinto es como si Lizeth fuera tu reflejo y alma gemela, y haci lo era ella era tu hermana gemela la adorabas y respetabas aunque fuera un pco distraída y bipolar, la querias tanto, y Blake también el se encariño mucho con Lizeth desde tu partida y eso te gustaba ver que ellos se quisieran y se vieran felices, saltaste del árbol donde observabas a tus hermanos, salieron de la casa y fueron directo al colegio, tu lo seguite y divisaste a tu peor enemiga

Mira quienes llegaron rossel, son nada mas y nada menos que los hermanos de la difunta madan Lizbeth la reina de las nieves jajaja como olvidar a esa perdedora…dijo monse con una gran sonrisa

Deja de molestarnos pulga apestosa…dijo Blake poniendo a Lizeth detrás suyo para protegerla

Mira nada mas monse, el príncipe Blake protegiendo a la elfa de Lizeth que tierno…dijo rossel

Deja de decirle elfa a Lizeth, tu no tienes derecho a llamarla asi…dijo Blake enojado

Por que haríamos eso…dijo monse apunto de golpear a Lizeth pero una mano la detuvo

Deja empaz a Lizeth y Blake bruja… era nada mas y menos que Javier mi primo de preparatoria a el lo adoramos y lo idolatramos por que el siempre estuvo apoyándonos y defendiéndonos

Aahhh Javier no te habíamos visto, sigues siendo un chico guapo…dijo rossel con una cara envovada hasta la saliva se le escurria

Dejen empaz a Lizeth y Blake si no quieren que yo las lastime…dijo Javier soltando de mala manera la mano de monse

Si nosotras ya nos íbamos verdad rossel…dijo monse apenada

Si ya nos íbamos… bueno adiós y salieron corriendo

Gracias Javier…dijo Blake

De nada siempre cuentan conmigo, Lizbeth me dejo acargo de ustedes asi que después de la escuela empaquen todo por que se vienen a vivir conmigo a mi partamento…dijo javier emocionado

Encerio nos iremos a vivir contigo javi…dijo Lizeth feliz

Si pequeña nos iremos los tres a mi apartamento los espero en la salida…dijo Javier llendose

Nos vemos a la salida javi…dijeron al unisono y entraron a la escuela

Javier se fue al bosque dnde solia ir con el a patinar, el se sento en la nieve ya que estábamos en invierno, y de repente sintió una presencia

Gracias por proteger a mis hermanos…dije feliz

Es mi deber Lizbeth…dijo Javier

Javier desde mi muerte el fue el primero en verme, ya que yo le escribi en su ventana CREE EN MI JAVIER SOY YO LIZBETH CREE, cuando el pensó en mi y empeso a creer el me pudo ver y siempre estuvo conmigo no estube sola tenia a un familiar de mi lado, el me contaba como se portaban mis hermanos y el me propuso que el se los llevaría asu apartamento para que haci el le dijera sobre mi existencia y haci que ellos lograran verme

Ya les dijiste lo del apartamento…dije sentándome a lado de el

Si y ellos están emocionado..dijo feliz

Gracias por cuidarlo por mi javi…dije abrazandolo

Es mi deber como tu primo mayor y aparte lo hago por ti por que eres quien me apoya en todo…dijo abrazandome y me solte del abrazo

Bueno me tengo que ir, dilían dijo que hoy enpiezo mi entrenamiento como espíritu del viento y del invierno…dije parándome

Jajaja pero no le hagas perder el trabajo a Jack frost…dijo burlándose

A quien?...dije sorprendida no sabia de ese tal Jack frost

Jack frost el guardian de la diversión y del invierni, que acaso MIM no te lo dijo…dijo Javier preocupado

No ya paso mucho tiempo desde que lo vi…dije preocupada

Bueno cuídate pequeña y sabes que vence a Jack frost demuéstrale que las chicas también pueden controlar el invierno…dijo Javier con un tono orgulloso

Eso hare cuídate y cuidalos javi adiós..dije y con eso me fui a casa

Llegue a casa y encontré todo destruido, las flores marchitada, los arboles quemados y los animalitos asustados, entre lo mas rápido que pude a la casa del árbol y encontré todo destruido y mucha ARENA NEGRA que extraño, llegue a la sala de estra y dilían estaba tirada toda herida, me asuste y fui directo hacia ella

Dilían que sucedió…dije acostadola en el piso

Pitch black a regresado…dijo asustado y con pocas fuerzas

Pitch black el rey de las pesadillas…dije asustada, dilían me había contado de el

Necesitamos ir con los guardianes, MIM… me lo dijo…dijo ayudándola a pararse y sentadola en un sillón

Quienes son los guardianes?…pregunte

Te acuerdas de north, cuando fuimos a su taller…dijo

Si me acuerdo de el…grite para que me oyera ya que yo estaba en la cocina preparando un te para que se calmara un poco

Si north es el guardian de la esperanza y líder de los guardianes tenemos que ir con el…dijo agarrando la taza de te que le prepare y tomo un sorbo

Entoses que esperamos, si MIM lo dijo hay que ir a buscarlos..dije y fui a mi habitación, tenia las paredes azules con lunares blancos y copos de nieve por todos lados, mi cama era matrimonial con una sabana azul y las almoadas blancas con copos de nieves, un closet donde tengo ropa para cambiarme y por ultimo un baño pequeño, saque del closet un traje de batalla( era como el de las tres mosqueteras, la de rosado, pero la mia era azul oscuro con toques dorados y sin mascara,) me amarre el cabello en una cebolla con unos pequeños mechones de pelo a ambos lados y saue de mi closet mi espada katana de doble fili( por si las dudas), baje las escaleras y fui con dilían, ella ya estaba lista traía puesto( el conjunto de eva la de umineko no naku koro ni, pero era verde con toques dorados)

Lista Lizbeth ya tengo la esfera teletransportadora que me dio north…dijo dilían y susurro AL TALLER DE NORTH y la avento y se abrió el portal y entramos

El taller era hermoso, tenia muchos juguetes, había duendes y yetis que ayudaban a elavorara los juguetes y de repente vemos a phil y nos ve y nos pregunta que hacemos aquí

Phil estamos aquí buscando anorth tenemos un proble…dijo dilían con voz seria y phil dijo que esperábamos ahí por que le iba a avisar a north

Genial verdad…dijo dilían mientra veía que estaba envovada en todo ese lugar tan magnifico

Si es muy bonito hace ya mucho tiempo que no venia aquí…dije feliz

Parece que aun sigues tan contenta como hace mucho tiempo cuando veniste aquí Lizbeth…dijo una voz rusa, me di vuelta y estaba ahí north o como yo lo llamaba abuelo, el me pidió llamarlo abuelo ya que le conte de que nombre a MIM como mi padre y el dijo que lo llamara abuelo

Abuelo hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…dije y corri a abrazarlo

También me da gusto verte aquí mi pequeña flor..dijo correspondien el abrazo

Abuelo me aprietas…dije algo cortante ya que me estaba quedando sin aire

Jeje lo siento pequeña…dijo y me solto y yo tome una gran bocada de aire

Y a que viene su visita…dijo algo curioso

Pitch a regresado..dijo dilían seria

QUE EL COCO HA VUELTO…dijo preocupado

Exacto abuelo el coco ataco a dilían cuando llegue a cas dilían estaba tirada en el piso herida…dije exaltada y enojada

Este asunto es serio, pero hay que avisarle a los guardianes…dijo esto y fue y activo la aurora boreal

Pasaron los minutos y llegaron los guardianes primero llego un conejo gigantesco, después llego mi favorito tio Sandman a el ya lo conocía y siempre me la pasaba despiesta por que siempre lo acompañaba a llevar los sueños a los niños, después llego mi archi enemiga toothiana fairy mejor conocida como el hada de los dientes siempre me fastidia por que se cree la mas linda

Esta vez para que nos llamaste north…dijo el conejo

Cierto north, espero que no sea por que tu nieta va a venir por que esa estúpida niña no la quiero ver ella me saca de mis casillas…dijo enojada

Para tu información estoy aquí y no estoy sola, y además habla la mujer que siempre presume su lindura de quinta…dije enojada y me puse alado de mi abuelo y de dilían

Quienes son ellas compañero…dijo el conejo a mi abuelo

Pues mi querido amigo la chica de cabello castaño es mi nieta Lizbeth snow y su amiga la peli negra es dilían earth…dijo mi abuelo empujándonos hacia enfrete del conejo

Un gusto compañeras soy e. aster bunnymund mejor conocido como el conejo de pascua..dijo estendiento su patita

Un gusto conocer al conejo de pascua soy Lizbeth snow, pero puedes llamarme liz, Lizbeth o snow como tu gustes… dije extrechando mi mano con la de el

Gua pequeña eres muy fría…dijo tocándose la patita

Si esque soy el espíritu del viento y el invierno…dije orgullosa

Encerio sabes si el refrigerador ándate te conociera, tu en verdad le ganarías…dijo feliz

Habla el canguro de pascua…dijo una voz de repente aparece un chico de piel blanca, cabello blanco, con unos lindos ojos azules, traía puesto un sueter azul y unos pantalosnes cafes( esos pantalones los e visto antes son como los de overland) y traía una pecas que casi no se le distinguen, un momento ese es overland mi viejo amigo y mi primer amor) no podía creerlo era el estaba segura

Jack frost llegas justo a tiempo tenemos invitadas acércate pequeño…dijo mi abuelo

Ok…dijo y se bajo del globo terráqueo donde estaban las señales de todos los niños que creían

Te presento a dilían earth…dijo mi abuelo

Es gusto conocerte presiosa…dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

El gusto es mio…dijo dilían sonrojada

Y ella es…no puedo terminar la frase por que un albino se le adelanto

Lizbeth… dijo sorprendido, Lizbeth snow eres tu amiga mia

Jackson overland.. dije emocionada y apunto de llorar… eres tu no puedo creerlo… me acerque mas para estar enfrete del… eres tu amigo mio eres tu…dije esto y lo abrace muy fuerte

Lizbeth no sabes cuanto te extrañe desde que moriste, siempre me eche la culpa de no haberte cuidado mejor, que por culpa de monse no hubiese muerto, pensé que te había perdido…dijo abrazandome

No te heches la culpa Jack, ya estoy aquí y volveremos a jugar, reir y divertirnos como antes…dije esto y lo mire a los ojos

Si eso volver a divertirnos como antes…dijo esto y me beso la mejilla casi cerca de los labios

Acaso se conocen…dijo Tooth aruinando el momento, me separe de Jack sonrojada y el también pero agarrados de la mano estábamos

Lizbeth fue perdón es mi mejor amiga y creo que fue también algo mas cuando era humano, ella me salvo de ser matado, ella murió en mi lugar y desde entonces no la había visto…dijo algo sonrojado

Asi que fueron algo mas…dijo mi abuelo

Si ella y yo fuimos algo mas y creo que seguimos siendo algo mas o no Lizbeth…dijo Jack sonrojadisimos y nervioso

Creo que si…dije sonrajada y nerviosa

Oseas que ustedes son novios…dijo dilían con tono picaro

Sii… dijimos al unisono con la cabeza baja para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estábamos

Entonces el refrigerador andante tiene novia no lo puedo creer…dijo bunnymund

Bueno aparte eso tenían lago que decirnos no…dijo Jack

Pitch ha vuelto y hirió a dilían…dije enojada y con odio

Que pero lo drrotamos…dijo Jack enojado

No se que este pasando pero dilían y Lizbeth tiene que quedarse en el polo…ordeno mi abuelo

Por nosotras no hay problema verdad Lizbeth…dijo dilían

Si no hay problema abuelo…dije con seguridad

Abuelo, north es tu abuelo…dijo Jack sorprendido

Si es mi abuelo y Sandy es mi tio…dije feliz

Ok entonces yo también me tendre que quedar aquí en el polo… dijo Jack

Para que te la pases toda la noche con tu novia Jack…dijo bunnymund con un tono picaro

Pues, pues es para cuidar a Lizbeth y que no me hagan daño a mi también…dijo nervioso

Ok frost lo de tu novia te esta quitando lo orgulloso y presumido…dijo bunnymund

Algo…dijo Jack

Y con esto dicho todos se fueron a sus casa correspondientes, esecto dilían, Jack y yo ya que nos quedaríamos en el taller, me fui a mi habitación estaba admirando la luna cuando de repente tocan a mi puerta

Pase…dije

Ola Lizbeth.. dijo Jack nervioso

Ola Jack que haces aquí…dije

Pues vengo averte, pues ya sabes que tu y yo somos nvios y quería pasar tiempo contigo y hasta bueno si tu quieres puedo dormir contigo para protegerte…dijo Jack nervioso

Claro que puedes dormir conmigo Jack no tienes que pedirlo…me acerque a el pase mis manos por su cuello

Sabes estoy tan feliz de volver a tenerte en mis brazos y alfin decirte algo que jamas pude decirte en tu cumpleaños..dijo Jack aceracdome hacia el con sus manos en mi cintura

Encerio que es lo que me tienes que decir Jack?...dije mirándolo a los ojos

Pues quería decirte que te amo Lizbeth, te amo demasiado…dijo Jack con esto acercar su rostro con el mio y besarme fue un beso lindo y timiedo e inexperto ya que yo no había besado a nadie y pues le segui el ritmo, nos separamos por falta de aire

También te amo Jack…dije con una sonrisa

Y si nos vamos a dormir preciosa…dijo Jack

Si es hora de dormir estoy muy cansada…dije y con esto me recosté en mi cama y Jack paso su mano por mi cintura y me acerco mas a el, no le tome importancia y nos disponíamos a dormir


End file.
